shattered_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet Hawthorne nee Lannister of Lannisport
Violet Hawthorne is the second daughter of Lord Gerold Lannister of Lannisport. Violet was married to Ser Oldell Hawthorne of House Hawthorne until his death. Appearance and Character Pleasant to the eyes, without being a stunning beauty, Violet is of average build but quite fit, for a woman, she could match an out-of-exercise man. Blonde with blue eyes, this is probably her strong feature, but it is typical of her family. She dress based on the occasion and keep her wardrobe up to date with the current fashion, within the limits of her status. Her greatest quality cant be seen, but only heard: her voice, a beautiful, charming, voice. Strong on the outside but weak inside, Violet know that appearance matter and try to hide her weakness, her fear, she feel vulnerable, powerless and she doesnt' want to continue feeling like this, she want the power, the authority, she want her words to have weight, to matter, to be taken into consideration and is willing to do anything to achieve that. Violet is a charming individual, a good looking woman and a wise one given her age, it is difficult to dislike her; Violet is pragmatic, determined and dutiful, she love her land and dream for a better tomorrow. She has a particular dislike for outlaws, part because they are ruining her land and more importantly because her husband was killed by some bandits, while not an evil person she enjoy the sight of an hanged bandit and will celebrate the day when the last of them will be dead. While a noble Violet know the value of the smallfolks, she still consider most of them on the level of cattle but acknowledge that nobles wouldn't exist without them, she treat them nicely but keep an appropriate distance. Violet is not courageous, if threatened she is more likely to stand back, she has no combat experience beyond the few archery lessons that Oldell gave her, she is more likely to run and hide if in danger. History There is no glory in Violet story, no great feats, just a long, patient, tiresome work behind the curtain, such is the places for women, at least those of her status. Born in a minor branch of the Lannister family Violet got the short end of the stick, not only she was a woman in a minor house, but the second daughter, effectively killing all her hopes to achieve something in life, beside marrying some lesser noble, which was far from what she dreamed. A turning point of her life was at the age of 11, when Tytos Lannister became Lord of Casterly Rock, her family paid their respect to the new lord and in that circumstance the young girl made a good impression on Lady Jeyne Marbrand, in the following years Violet was invited several times at Casterly Rock, during Genna Lannister birth Violet was playing with the young Tywin, at the time only a 3 years old kid, keeping him busy while the adults where focused on Lady Jeyne. With a magnetic personality and great wisdom for her age Violet became a stable presence in Casterly Rock, always away from the main action but present and ready to help lady Jeyne. She saw Tywin true potential in 252 when he was the only one to stand in defense of her sister, the little boy had more determination and courage than his father, not that it was that difficult since Tytos was and still is, a weak-willed man, whose only saving grace is to be a good man. An year later Violet was married to a lesser noble, Sir Oldell a knight loyal to house Lannister, all in all it wasnt a terrible choice, he was young, pretty and chivalrous, if a little slow; this took her away from Casterly Rock but less than an year later Sir Ordell died, ambushed by bandits, the same bandits that were plaguing the land under Tytos reign, Violet didnt take it lightly, why she didnt love Oldell, she learned to appreciate him and could already see a future, with a lot of kids. At about 22 she returned to Casterly rock, to mourn Jeyne death and spent some time there, she maneuvered around Tytos, using her charisma and intellect to influence him, throwing the occasional suggestion while always keeping her place, she tried to move him into action, warned him about the serious problem of the bandits and pointed how his own knights didnt serve him properly; it didn't work, her advice was ignored. Things fell apart short after the Fifth Blackfyre Rebellion, when Tytos sent men and his own sons to deal with the problem while he sat on his trone, in company of a Gerion's wet nurse, this pushed Violet beyond her limit, while Tywin was busy fighting for his land, Violet was fighting a different kind of battle, she adressed Tytos directly, pointing how badly he was treated by his vassals, how they were robbing him and how his land was suffering for that, she also spoke against the wet nurse, using terms inappropriate for a lady, this turned out to be a big mistake as while her reasons were rock solid, the mistress had a greater power over the Lord, spreading lies the mistress tried to ruin Violet reputation, accusing her of trying to seduce the lord and go as far as telling him, the Lord of Casterly Rock, what to do. As you can espect she was gently invited to leave, not by Tytos but by those around him that didnt like Violet's presence and in particular her advices that mined their position. A few months later Tytos forgiven her, inviting Violet once again to the keep, while the incident was forgotten Violet realized her lack of power, she had no weight and even if right, her word had no impact, she was doomed to stand there, watching her land crumble, aware of the dangers but unable to do anything about it...this until Tywin's return and his decision to to restore House Lannister, this may be the last and the best chance to improve her condition and help create a better place to live. Tywin know Violet, form his early years, he know she was in good terms with his mother and may remember Violet playing with him, he also know she tried to warn his father about the various problems of the land, reminding him about the bandits and the lack of interest of his vassals, he know she share his same desire to restore house Lannister (and has surely noticed Violet's ambition) while she didn't fought with him during the rebellion, she fought for his land when he was away, this may be enough to persuade Tywin of Violet's value. Back